


Breakfast Thanks

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Belle and Rumple live in Storybrooke, she decides to make him french toast for breakfast. He repays her in kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to French Toast (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2905220)

Rumpelstiltskin awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains and across the bed. A bed which was devoid of his wife. The stairs squeaked as he descended, following the sound of Belle’s sing something from the radio.

“ _And then you say, I want you for worse or for better, I would wait for ever and ever. Broke your heart, I’ll put it back together, I would wait forever and ever!_ ” she sang, slightly off key, as she fried what looked to be french toast.

“And what are you up to?” He asked, entering the kitchen.

Belle abandoned her cooking for a moment to fling her arms around him for a hug and kiss good morning. She grinned at him, blue eyes sparkling with happiness in the simplest, mundane things. Rumpelstiltskin had never felt more content.

“I’m making french toast for you!” she cried, going back to her cooking, “I’m almost done!”

She slid the last piece of toast onto a plate and handed it to him before they moved to the dining room.

“This is excellent, love,” he said, wolfing down his toast.

Belle smiled, blushing at his compliment, “Well, I learned from the best.”

As they finished, Belle took the dishes to the sink, but as she was about to wash up, she heard Rumpelstiltskin call from the dining room.

“Leave that for now, love, and come back in here for a moment.”

Rumpelstiltskin pulled her close and kissed her, “Breakfast was lovely, I’d like to thank you,” he murmured.

His kisses moved down her throat, and Belle sighed. Spinning her so her back was to the table, Belle was lifted up and gently sat on the table. He continued to kiss her, unbuttoning her shirt as he moved lower. Kissing a trail between her breasts and down her stomach, he tugged at her skirt and Belle tilted her hips to let him pull it off.

She let him gently push her shoulders back so she laid flat. She stretched out on the table as his warm fingers hooked under her underwear, pulling it off and away. He kissed the curve of her hips before moving lower, nuzzled her curls and inhaling her scent. Belle had stilled under him, waiting to see what he planned. Standing between her legs he kissed the inner curves of her limbs, smiling at her little mew of impatiences.

Spreading her folds with his fingers, Rumpelstiltskin kissed her hot core. Leaving soft kisses on her entrance and sensitive bundle of nerves. Belle’s breathe hitched. He continued with her clit, using his tongue in between kisses.

Belle arched into his mouth at the feeling of his rough tongue against her sensitive skin. Her hands curled in his hair and whimpered his name. He sucked at her, lapping at her juices, then used his other hand to slip two long fingers into her.

She cried out as he began to pump his digits in and out of her continuing to eat her out. He crooked his fingers, quickening his pace. Belle’s breath now came in gasps. She started to tremble as he added another finger.

Then he caught her clit between his teeth and she broke apart, sobbing his name. With a smug smile, Rumpelstiltskin settled into his chair and slowly pulled her into his lap, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

Belle, settling on his lap, wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face against his throat. She signed, happily.

“Thank you, love, for an excellent breakfast and a lovely dessert,” he whispered into her hair.


End file.
